This study is designed to determine if a newly recognized protein, islet amyloid polypeptide, is present in insulin secreting tumors of the pancreas and, if so, whether this protein is present in high concentration in the blood (like insulin). Also, a newly developed technique for measurement of insulin will be assessed.